herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nisa
Nisa (Nippon ichi) is a supporting protagonist in the first two entries of the Neptunia video game series. She is Gamindustri’s self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice who appears in times of crisis, which is usual when Neptune & her party least expect it. Nisa is training to become a brave and passionate hero, but she seems to lack information gathering skills and has trouble ignoring comments on her most sensitive areas. When certain requirements are met Nisa will join the party as a “guest”, with her special ability being to see the Market Shares on each landmass. If unlocked with the DLC “Nisa Battle Ticket”, she becomes a fully playable character whose dungeon ability is "Monster Call", very much like Compa's own. She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi in the Japanese version and Michelle Ruff in the English version. Personality A heroine of justice who usually always appears at the crime scene in order to defend someone or save others. Usually a nice, kind girl who is rather perky and full of energy, Nisa can turn utterly violent when she has to deal with people mocking her lack of breasts. She is sensitive about such a thing and thinks that her lack of breasts doesn't make her any less of a heroine, though others beg to differ. This usually resulting in them being beaten to a bloody pulp until they either run away or apologize. The only person to get away with saying such a thing was Compa, who innocently was about to call her "flat", but upon realizing this she hurriedly changed the word to "flattering". If someone else manages to save the day where she is currently about to work her heroine work, she never seems upset and simply compliments them and congratulates them for helping. She even considers Compa to be a sidekick in a sense, as she was the only of the group who was really excited about it. Neptune was also, but IF was the one to keep thinking it was a bit.... weird. While she does like the group, Nisa kept insisting that she fights solo until she learns of the groups goals in which she decides to join them then. She still runs off to do some justice keeping on the side however. She gets along well with Blanc, who is also mocked due to her lack of breasts. She also gets along with Noire, who had revealed she attends the special conventions at Planeptune. Noire seemed excited to have a friend to go with now, until Nisa explained she was part of the security team. This left Noire sad and she left, leaving Nisa to wonder if she doesn't have friends. She is envious of Vert's breasts and the fact that she doesn't gain weight regardless of how much she eats. She doesn't interact with Neptune much in the first game, but they seem to be much friendlier to each other in Mk2. Appearance Nisa has bright dark blue hair that is about to her chest in length, but always worn up with few curled strands hanging down with many spiked bangs. At the back of her head, it's shown a big blue and red N shaped hair clip which holds up her hair. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue, but seem to turn a fiery red very easily. She wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, it's actually a prinny backpack. Nisa also wears a pair of goggles on her head. Powers and Abilities Nisa is almost a complete clone of IF except with some changes. She has lower defense, but can be just as fast. Her best combos hit hard and fast while also costing less AP so she can build up her SP at a much quicker rate. She also has more buffing skills and their attack power is about the same, although her combo abilities are clearly superior; she can deliver up to 16 Rush attacks in a single turn (19 including the EX Finisher) given enough AP, a feat that no other girl in the game has managed to surpass save for Nepgear. She moves just a little less than IF but can still get to the enemy fairly easily. She has a special move with Nepgear that involves the two dropkicking an enemy. When it's settled, Nisa can hold her own in combat, but she still can be overshadowed by IF. Choose the one you are most comfortable with. There is also a special move in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 where she sacrifices a giant prinny for a weapon after running out of projectiles to throw at the target. Trivia *Nisa is named after the company "Nippon Ichi Software America". *Her original/Japanese name is Nippon Ichi but was changed to fit the Nippon Ichi's American Company. *Nisa's design resembles a prinny from the Disgaea series, which is a well known Nippon Ichi series. Although her scarf and hair seem to be based on Laharl from Disgaea, though a similar scarf appears on the Hero Prinny from the "Prinny: Can I be the hero" games. *Her design and personality is partially inspired by Kamen Rider. *Her flat chest may be a reference to how two of the company's most famous heroines (Flonne and Etna) are flat chested. Her English VA also portrays Etna, who, like Nisa, becomes incredibly violent towards anyone who makes a negative remark about her bust size. *Besides attacks based on Prinnies, Nisa also references two Disgaea characters in her attacks, Flonne and Raspberyl. *Nisa may possibly be a fan of yaoi, as hinted in a scene while hearts circle around her she mentions boys dating in an MMO. However, it's revealed to actually be a commercial. So it's unknown if she wrote her own speech. *Also note she asked Compa to marry her after tasting her cooking during a cutscene when many girls fought over her. *Nisa is a DLC character in Disgaea 4. *In a recent popular poll, Nisa has placed 8th place. *May be at least partially based/inspired by Chikane Himemiya from Kannazuki no Miko anime series. *Nisa is also voiced by the same japanese voice actor as Laharl. She also shares some characteristics: blue hair and a red scarf. *Nisa is one of only six characters in the entire Neptunia franchise (excluding DLC characters) to utilize unarmed martial arts techniques (mainly kicks) in conjunction with weapon attacks for their standard combos, EX Finishers or special skills. The other five characters are Neptune (punches and kicks), Uni (kicks), Mk2 Vert (kicks), both Blanc (palm strikes) and Victory Blanc (kicks), and Victory Noire (kicks). *In a chirper with 5pb, Nisa mentions that she wants to learn how to strum guitar when she makes an entrance, saying that her opponent is merely the second best at their skill, and she is the best. This is a direct reference to the tokusatsu show Kaiketsu Zubat (of the same creator as Kamen Rider), in which the main character would always enter with a guitar and proclaim the same. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations External links Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Vigilante Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Retired